In the first place
by GASPLudwig
Summary: A girl in the Slytherin house falls for Draco Malfoy. The only thing worse then being the first WEASLEY in Slytherin.


I guess you could call me the outcast of the family. Though not one of my siblings would admit it, I was different. Not so different it was noticeable, but the sorting hat didn't lie. It was odd though, that a girl from a house full of Gryffindors was sorted straight away into Slytherin.

It was insulting really. The hat hadn't even touched my head before it made it's decision. But it hurt to know my family disapproved of my new house. They would always talk about how the Slytherins were an evil bunch of prats, and now, well, now all they did was feel sorry for me and try to figure out what was so damn bad about me in the first place.

It was one of the downfalls of being a Weasley. Your business was everyone's business. I still hadn't decided if it was a good thing or a bad thing yet.

When Seamus Finnegan broke my heart in first year, it was a good thing. My brothers all ganging up to holler at him for being such a bloke. But in second year it was a bad thing, when I secretly had a crush on Neville Longbottom and they practically told the whole school.

"Abby, what the hippogriff are you doing?" Ginny exclaimed, walking into her fifth year dorm and giving me a stern look. Not being able to control myself, I quickly finished putting her books in alphabetical order.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself. I just saw them….sitting there….unorganized…seriously Gin, you need to do something about this." I said, gesturing to the room. A small corner of her bed sheets was UNTUCKED, and an empty glass stood idly on her dresser. What was wrong with this girl? Not keeping her things in the correct order.

"You're horrible! Absolutely absurd! Get out." She proclaimed, opening the door she just entered.

I scoffed. "You're kicking your own sister out?" I cried, mocking hurt.

She rolled her eyes, giving me the 'that's enough out of you missy' look that always worked best. "Get out of here Abby. I'm starting to think you really are Slytherin. To think, rearranging a girls book shelf! How evil!" She stated mockingly as she all but pushed me out the door. Wasn't she just hilarious?

I pushed my overly curly orange hair away from my eyes as I walked swiftly towards the Slytherin common room. Stupid Ginny thinking she's better then everyone else. Twin or no twin, that girl was completely bonkers.

"Ello Abby." Harry Potter stopped me, walking in front of my view, my brother and Hermione on his sides.

"Ello Harry. Hermione nice to see you again, I like you're hair, did you cut it? It looks splendid." Wasn't I just so great at small talk?

"Ay! What about me! I AM your bloody brother!" Ron jumped in, sounding mockingly offended.

"Oh Ron, I've been so worried about you! It's been a whole, what? Fifteen minutes since I last saw you? Oh the horrors that could of happened since then!" I screamed, throwing myself onto him. He groaned, blushing deeply because of all the attention I've caused to fall upon him. Harry simply laughed, Hermione following his lead.

"Getting started with the insect so early in the year Weasels?" That squeaky little voice that's irked my nerves for the last five years called. Why the HELL did Draco Malfoy have to be such a little shit?

"Hey Draco?" I questioned, pulling away from my brother and turning to face him, a curious expression on my face.

He's grown quite a lot over the summer hasn't he? He wasn't wearing his hair in its usual gelled down due, and it was slightly longer, causing a few blond strands to fall in front of his well defined face. Draco Malfoy was handsome, I'll give you that. But he was also my biggest enemy.

"What do YOU want Weaselette?" His voice invaded my personal space.

"Since we're Weasels, and you're a ferret….does that make us related?" I paused for dramatic effect as his smirk faltered. I scrunched up my face in disgust. "Ew."

"I'd kill myself if I was related to you." He sneered.

"Too bad we're not related then, ay? Sad to say, I don't think I would have cried at that funeral." I announced, skipping around him and further down the hall before he could come up with some witty response.

What. A. Jigglypuff.


End file.
